Dreams and Discoveries
by ZexionsFire
Summary: When the gang finds itself up against two humans and two demons with elemental powers, they must find a way to convince the most reluctant of the four to switch sides and help fight them off before the three worlds are overtaken by evil forces.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: YuYu Hakusho is the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I gain no profit in publishing this. I'm just a fan.  
A/N 2: I decided to rewrite the story because I didn't like the way it developed after I published it. **

* * *

**1. Beginnings**

**K**azuma Kuwabara stopped numerous students in the hallway to ask them if they had seen Yusuke Urameshi. His classmates moved to the sides of the hall when they saw the tall, ginger-haired teen coming toward them, but they answered his question when asked. He wasn't too surprised to find that no one had seen Yusuke. It was still frustrating, however. As Kuwabara thought about the situation, he realized something. Though Keiko had made sure that Yusuke had gotten to school, he probably went up to the roof the first chance he got. Not wanting to head there right away, Kuwabara walked to the next student he saw. This boy stood facing the window without paying attention to the other students. Kuwabara noticed that the edges of his sleeves were laced with light blue trim. Despite this small detail, Kuwabara approached him without hesitation.

"Hey." The boy turned away from the window and faced him.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

"You know who Yusuke Urameshi is?" Kuwabara wasted no time. The boy nodded wordlessly.

"Have you seen him?" The boy seemed to think for a minute before answering the question.

"I believe I saw him head for the roof," he said in his pleasant tone. Kuwabara mentally slapped himself. He knew Yusuke would be there, so why did he bother to stop and ask a stranger if he would just confirm what he knew? He didn't say anything out loud. Instead he merely nodded in acknowledgement and headed toward the steps. The boy watched him leave with a smirk and made his way out of the building when no one was looking.

* * *

Kuwabara opened the door to the roof. He hoped Yusuke was in plain sight because he needed to talk about the dream he had woken from this morning. A figure was hidden in fog so thick that nothing could be seen save for a pair of black eyes. Everything about the dream had shaken him, but he didn't dare tell Shizuru because he figured that she would tell him to push it out of his mind and focus on his schoolwork. Kuwabara looked around. He didn't see Yusuke at first. _Urameshi must be hiding, _he thought. He started to walk toward the fenced edge and sat down. He thought back to the dream and tried to remember the details. He stood on one side of an open door facing the fog. He remembered trying to walk toward the figure, but his legs refused to work. He then tried to reach out and touch it, but his fingers wouldn't even twitch. Kuwabara didn't understand why this felt like more of a premonition than a dream. All of a sudden he heard a small clattering noise coming from the far end of the roof. He stood up slowly but hesitated. Should he really investigate? Yusuke could have done it in order to scare him, but there was another possibility. A demon could have managed to get up there with the intention of attacking him. Kuwabara gulped and took a step forward. He didn't hear the noise again, so he walked more quickly. He felt his heart beat faster as he got closer. This made him unaware of what he was about to face. All of a sudden Yusuke Urameshi charged at him. Kuwabara jumped back about two feet and started breathing heavily.

"Damn, Urameshi, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Yusuke merely chuckled lightly.

"Why didn't you say something when I called you?"

'Where's the fun in that?" was Yusuke's response. His chocolate brown eyes twinkled. Kuwabara glared at him, but nonetheless shrugged it off.

"I'm still glad I found you. There's something I wanted to tell you about." He walked back to the edge and sat down. Yusuke followed suit.

"Okay, shoot," he said to encourage Kuwabara.

"I had this dream last night, and before you say anything, it wasn't about a girl." This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Kuwabara. I should try to look less pretty, then," Yusuke said with another chuckle.

"Shut up, Urameshi! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Kuwabara yelled before continuing his story. "I'm sure it was a man though there was too much fog for me to see clearly. All I could see were these black eyes. Here's what I think: do you remember the dream I had during the Dark Tournament?" Yusuke nodded. Even though the event paled in comparison to the terror that the Toguro brothers brought them, he still remembered the team of humans brainwashed by Dr. Ichigaki as a result of his sick experiments. His eyes narrowed as he realized what Kuwabara was getting at.

"You think we're gonna fight him soon." It was a statement rather than a question. Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah. But the problem is that there's no way for us to know whether he's a human or a demon until he attacks us." Neither boy wanted to wait that long. Just then the door to the roof swung open. Botan ran toward them as soon as she saw them. She wore her decoy uniform.

"How has no one noticed that you're not really a student?" Yusuke asked her before she could say anything. She chose to ignore him for now.

"We've got a problem, you two." She summoned what looked like a briefcase and opened it, revealing a small screen. An image of what looked like a teenage boy showed up. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he saw him.

"It's him, Urameshi. I know it," he said. Botan loked over at him.

"What do you mean, Kuwabara?" He told her everything that he had previously told Yusuke.

"Well, that's not much for you to go by if you ever see him. Luckily we have this image," Botan said gesturing toward the screen. Yusuke and Kuwabara studied the image briefly before Botan closed the briefcase.

"Koenma thinks that he and a few friends are the cause of more than a few disappearances," she told the two. "Maybe I should elaborate. Numerous humans have turned up missing over the course of two weeks. All the reports to Spirit World show that he was in the area at the time of all the disappearances."

"Could he be killing them?" Yusuke asked her.

"I really don't know anything besides what I just told you," Botan said. She made the briefcase disappear and made her way to the door.

"I'll go back to Spirit World and see if I can find anything else," she said brightly before leaving.

"Why didn't she just fly from here?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke as he got up as well.

"Beats me." Yusuke moved until his back was against the fence. Kuwabara shrugged.

"See you later, Urameshi," he said, leaving Yusuke alone to ponder.

* * *

**L**ater that day, Hanna Fujioka made her way toward a crib located next to her bed. When the small boy inside spotted her, he stretched out his arms for her to lift him up. She smiled as she reached him.

"Hi sweet pea! Did you miss me?" she asked as she lifted her younger brother up. She held him in her arms for a while she lay him on her bed. She had just gotten out of school and noted their father's absence. _That's odd,_ she thought. _Dad doesn't normally leave him by himself._ She ran a hand through her dark hair, but a stink broke her thoughts. She rolled her eyes and immediately grabbed the necessary things for diaper-changing. After throwing the dirty diaper in the kitchen wastebasket she began worrying again. She considered calling the office their father worked at but ultimately decided against it. It wasn't that late anyway.

Hanna began to think about what she had gotten into as soon as their little family got to Japan. They had left her mother behind after her parents' divorce. What had happened was like a blur to her now. The teenage boy named Kai had come to her that first week to give her companionship and eventually a relationship. She was so preoccupied with being happy the she was too blind to realize something was off with him until he revealed his abilities and true intentions to her. According to him, there was a Spirit World and a Demon World besides the Human World and he wanted her to use the unique abilities she had acquired all of a sudden to help him take over. He and Hanna would rule the three worlds together. As soon as she heard his idea, she left him and refused to see or hear from him again. The phone rang all of a sudden. Hanna got off the bed and moved a hand upwards. Watery walls formed around the bed, ensuring that her brother wouldn't fall off after she left. Satisfied with the result, she walked to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She hoped it was her father.

"I have something that I hope convinces you to help, Hanna," the chilling voice on the other line said. She heard a faint voice yelling in the background.

"Shut him up, Kimi," Kai said before speaking to Hanna again. "We... found your father after his car broke down and offered him shelter." Hanna started to shake. "Meet me within the week with your decision, love." With that, he hung up. Hanna slammed the receiver and let down the shield. She held the little boy tightly. A lump formed in her throat as she spoke to him.

"I'm in trouble, Ken."

* * *

**Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated. Flames will be ignored.**


	2. Chance Encounters

**A/N: YuYu Hakusho is the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I gain no profit in publishing this. I'm just a fan.

* * *

**

**2. Chance Encounter**

**Y**usuke had managed to forget all about the demon image Botan had shown him and Kuwabara over the course of two days. This was mostly because of his current date with Keiko after school ended. It had gone smoothly so far. He had already sat through a supernatural romance movie that Keiko wanted to see at the nearest movie theater, attempting to make sure she wouldn't get angry with him at any point during the day. It seemed to work so far; she hadn't complained once yet. Yusuke didn't really know how to tell her that he might leave early to hunt demons, so he kept putting it off, hoping they wouldn't strike today. She noticed him rubbing his eyes on the way out of the theater and started giggling.

"Come on, Yusuke, the movie wasn't that bad," she told him as he yawned.

"Not for you, but I didn't see _one_ guy who wasn't forced to go with his girlfriend," Yusuke said. "Anyway, where are we going to eat?" Keiko grabbed his arm and began pulling him in the direction of a local coffee shop. Neither one of them noticed the pair following them at a safe direction.

* * *

"**I**t seems that the Spirit Detective had good taste in women," the demon named Kai was saying though Hanna was not paying attention to him. Her father's supposed abduction gave her even less of a reason to help him take over the Human World, though she had "chosen" to help Kai and the others. She figured this was her first mission as a member of the team.

"Why are we following him, exactly?" This was the first thing she had said since they left her brother with Kimiko. Kai sighed. He was apparently getting annoyed, but his answer hid it well.

"Because he will definitely interfere with our plans, dear." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek as if he was careful not to hurt her. Hanna smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she said coldly. "And they're _your_ plans, not mine." Kai smirked as his black eyes watched Yusuke and Keiko enter a coffee shop.

"Do you want some tea, Hanna?"

* * *

**Y**usuke sat at a small round table as he waited for Keiko to return with their orders. He had given her more than enough money to pay, but refused to go and place the orders himself. Looking around in his boredom, he noticed that the table matched the walls of the shop, giving it an overall drab appearance. Like the theater showing the crappy movie, it was packed with couples. It was no surprise to him than another one entered casually. However, it didn't take him long to realize that the male's face matched that of the demon Botan had warned him about. Everything about him screamed danger: the black eyes Kuwabara had told him about, his bronze hair gelled into what looked a fake Mohawk and especially the bright red vest and dark red slacks. He grimaced. Now he had to tell Keiko everything.

"Damn it." Yusuke also noticed the girl wasn't exactly thrilled to be there and he briefly wondered if the demon was forcing her to accompany him when he heard Keiko come back with a tray in her hands.

"What are you looking at, Yusuke?" she asked him flatly. Yusuke flinched and turned back to look at her.

"Nothing, Keiko," he told her nervously. "I was just waiting for you to come back." Keiko narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything else on the matter as she sat down. Yusuke started sweating. She always found a way to be more intimidating than any demon he could ever face. As they ate, Yusuke cautiously watched the demon order and snuck a look back at the girl when Keiko wasn't looking. She seemed very tense. He quickly noted the uniform she wore_. So she must go to Kurama's school,_ he thought. _Good. I can ask him to watch her in case the demon's trying to hurt her._

_

* * *

_

**K**ai's eyes narrowed when he noticed the Spirit Detective looking over at Hanna. It wasn't because she seemed to have been caught because she had been doing nothing out of the ordinary. Kai merely couldn't stand the idea of his beloved in the arms of another man. If had a heart, it would have been broken the day she ended their relationship. That _was_ his fault; he wasn't careful enough when he told her about their destiny to rule the three worlds. He walked past the detective and returned to the table with two glasses of cold water.

"Here you are, love." Hanna rolled her hazel eyes at the nickname. She hadn't noticed the boy looking at her right away. She was too busy worrying.

"I want to make sure Ken is safe, Kai." She looked at her glass and unconsciously began swirling it around with a straw. Kai chuckled.

"Kimiko may be a demon, but she does have a maternal instinct, Hanna."He suddenly frowned as she took a long sip.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"You haven't noticed your admirer?" he asked her. Hanna looked up and shook her head. Kai nodded toward him, but he had already looked away and focused his attention on his date.

"So are you seeing things or are you just trying to pull my leg?" she asked and got up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Kai's tone was suddenly loud as his anger intensified.

"Relax; I just have to go to the bathroom." She walked off.

* * *

**Y**usuke watched her leave for the bathroom before looking back at the grimacing demon.

"Yusuke, what are you doing? We're in the middle of a date," Keiko reminded him. Yusuke sighed.

"Look, I didn't want to ruin anything by telling you this, but that guy is a demon." Keiko's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Kuwabara had this dream and Botan thinks that he's been kidnapping humans for kicks," he clarified. "The only reason I wasn't gonna tell you was because I thought I didn't have to deal with him today."

"What about the girl?" Keiko's jealousy vanished altogether.

"She might be his next victim. Do me a favor and go talk to her." Keiko shrugged and headed to the bathroom. With that, Yusuke turned his attention to the demon.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. First Strike

**A/N: YuYu Hakusho is the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I gain no profit in publishing this. I'm just a fan.

* * *

**

**3. First Strike**

**K**uwabara had just finished math problems that he found challenging, but not too difficult to complete. Shizuru was out at the moment, so he jumped at the chance to stretch his legs before starting the rest of his work. Entering the park, he saw Yusuke facing off with someone he could not see. Stepping closer, Kuwabara saw the demon Botan had warned them about two days ago. He seemed to be getting ready to attack Yusuke. Kuwabara didn't dare distract his friend by calling out to him, so he moved as quietly as he could. To his shock, a small fireball appeared in the palm of his hand. The demon smirked as he threw it, but Yusuke easily dodged it. A tree behind him was incinerated, but neither of the two seemed to notice. Kuwabara finished making his way to Yusuke.

"Hey, Urameshi." The greeting was a short one because of the current situation.

"Allow me to introduce myself before we go any further," the demon said with a small smirk. "My name is Kai." Yusuke scowled at him.

"I don't give a damn what your name is as long as I kick your ass!" He charged at Kai and punched him as hard as he could.

* * *

**K**eiko didn't really understand why Yusuke wanted her to go talk to a girl neither one of them had properly met, but she entered the bathroom anyway. She noticed the girl standing in front of the sinks, not really doing anything. The look on her face was unreadable. Keiko hoped this would go well. Before she could even open her mouth, however, the girl looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" Keiko guessed from the tone of her voice that she was trying her hardest not to sound rude. She was stuck. Yusuke had just sent her here; she had nothing to say that wouldn't freak her out or make her laugh in her face because of how dumb it would sound.

"This is going to sound strange," Keiko finally blurted out, "But my boyfriend thinks that something is off with your date." She wasn't surprised to see the look of shock on the other girl's face. Her jaw dropped for a second.

"H-he does?" Keiko nodded. The girl stayed quiet before speaking up again.

"What do you mean, something is off with him?" she asked. Keiko was speechless. That was a question she couldn't really make up an answer to. She decided to ease into the truth.

"Let's just say he can sense things about people just by looking at them. Your guy immediately set off an alarm in his head." Keiko hoped the girl would believe her. So far she only nodded to indicate that she was listening.

"I was kind of confused, but I think I'm starting to understand what you're trying to say." It seemed forced to Keiko, but she shrugged it off.

"I didn't really want to come here today, but Kai has his ways of getting what he wants in life."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked her.

"I don't really know how to explain it to you, especially since I don't even know your name," She said kindly.

"Oh, right." Keiko bowed awkwardly. "I'm Keiko."

"I'm Hanna. So do you want to check on your boyfriend?" Keiko nodded.

* * *

**Y**usuke and Kuwabara were on the ground with Kai standing over them. They weren't beaten, but they were bruised from all the hard landings coming from all the dodging they had to do. Kai had been throwing fireball after fireball with twisted glee. Those black eyes of his made the two feel like they needed a shower. He took a step toward them as both Yusuke and Kuwabara got to their feet.

"I suppose I should kill you two now," he said. "But I don't want to think that my enemies are so weak that they are easily dispatched."

"Gee, thanks," Yusuke said sarcastically. Kai suddenly focused his attention on something else. Yusuke turned around to see what it was and saw the girls running toward them.

"Make sure they stay back," Yusuke told Kuwabara, who ran to the girls. He focused on Kai once more, but the demon disappeared in a large flame when he did. Yusuke decided to take a breath before leaving.

"You should stay here. That guy's dangerous." Kuwabara didn't notice Kai leaving. He turned his attention to the girl next to Keiko when she spoke.

"Um, he's gone," she told him. Kuwabara looked back and sure enough, only Yusuke was seen.

"Oh."

"Kuwabara, this is Hanna," she said. Hanna bowed to him.

"It's nice to meet you." Kuwabara was about to open his mouth, but she interrupted him.

"I can't stay here anymore," she said and took a step back, alarming the two.

"You okay?" Kuwabara asked, but she shook her head. Dealing with the demon for so long made him forget all about his homework. Hanna turned on her heel and started running out of the park.

* * *

**To be continued**


	4. What's Going On?

**A/N: YuYu Hakusho is the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I gain no profit in publishing this. I'm just a fan.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: What's Going On?**

"Wait!" Kuwabara called out as he ran. It seemed to him that he was running for a half- hour. He had hoped to catch Hanna before she got too far away, but he was having no luck. He stopped briefly and looked back. Yusuke and Keiko weren't exactly going at a snail's pace, but they were still far enough away to lose sight of her. Kuwabara figured that they were discussing something else. He looked back and panicked when he saw Hanna round another corner. He started running again, quicker this time. He eventually managed to place a hand on her shoulder. He hoped he didn't hurt her. Hanna stopped reluctantly and slowly turned to face him.

"What is it?" She looked like she was about to cry. Kuwabara was taken aback. First he and Yusuke got beaten by a new demon and now a girl he had just met was about to fall apart right in front of him. He couldn't believe that he worried about whether or not he could do all his homework on time a while ago. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat.

"Urameshi and I just wanna know what's going on," he told her. Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The other guy. You know, the one with Keiko. Can't you just wait a bit?" he asked. Hanna shook her head.

"I can't tell you right now. I have to go home and check on my brother." She turned around and started running again. Kuwabara followed her wordlessly until the two reached a small house. Kuwabara immediately figured that her family must be pretty well off. Hanna ignored Kuwabara for now and pulled out a key. She fumbled a bit before finally getting it in the lock. She opened the door and held it so that Kuwabara could go in after her. Once Kuwabara got a hold of the door she walked up the staircase more cautiously. Kuwabara didn't close the door right away; instead, he stuck his head out and watched Yusuke and Keiko come closer. When they got there, Yusuke let Keiko go in first and closed the door behind him. The three of them stood in the living room. They weren't sure whether or not they should sit down. Hanna came back downstairs holding a baby. She looked more relaxed now.

"So is everyone here, or are you guys waiting on anyone else?" she asked dryly. Keiko and Kuwabara shook their heads. Yusuke decided not to beat around the bush and ask the first question that came to mind.

"Look, we followed you here for a reason. Why were you on a date with Kai?" he asked. Hanna looked down and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"You guys can sit, by the way," she said before answering Yusuke's question. "First of all, I didn't want to be there. He practically dragged me there because of his plans." She let go of the baby boy, who immediately started crawling toward the strangers.

"What plans?" Yusuke asked. He wanted to get to the bottom of this situation as soon as he could since he hadn't heard from Botan in a while. Hanna sighed.

"I'm not really sure," she told them. "He's just told me that he wants to take over the world. Worlds, actually. He's not happy with just taking over our world." Yusuke's eyes widened.

"What?" He was taken aback. Hanna nodded.

"Wait, what do you have to do with all of this?" Kuwabara asked her. Hanna shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He just told me that he needs me to help him and that we could rule the worlds together." She rolled her eyes. Kuwabara grimaced.

"How could you help him? No offense, I'm just confused," Kuwabara told her. Hanna looked over her shoulder at a clock on the beige-colored wall. Yusuke looked at her suspiciously.

"We want to stop him, but we can't if you don't tell us what you know." Keiko could tell that he was getting frustrated, so she finally spoke.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm getting pretty thirsty." Hanna stood up.

"Do you want some water?" Keiko nodded, and Hanna picked the baby up.

"I'm laying him down for a nap first," she said before heading back upstairs.

"Yusuke, don't jump down her throat," Keiko said. Yusuke rounded on her.

"Why not? She's obviously hiding something!"

"Of course she is. She doesn't know us very well. Would you really tell a complete stranger everything you know about a strange situation?" Yusuke and Kuwabara pondered for a bit. They knew Keiko had a point, but they also knew that they were at a dead end right now. Kuwabara finally spoke up.

"Besides, we really can't yell at her because she might be hiding something, Urameshi."

"One, I wasn't yelling, and two, she _is_ hiding something. I don't know why because she's probably not covering up for that bastard," Yusuke said.

"Maybe she thinks we can't help her," Kuwabara suggested. "And if that's the case, she'll have told us everything for nothing."

* * *

**Short, I know, but I have two papers to give in this coming week and I have to focus on that. Please review! I want to know what you think of this story. No flames! They'll be ignored.**


	5. Small Step to the Truth

**A/N: YuYu Hakusho is the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I gain no profit in publishing this. I'm just a fan.

* * *

**

On the other side of town, Kai entered a posh hotel suite and sat on the king-sized bed. Even though he had easily defeated the Spirit Detective and his friend, he lost Hanna. This wasn't good; he knew she was reluctant to help him reach his goal. What if he convinced her to join him and completely destroy Kai? His cold eyes narrowed at the thought of her using her ability to drown him and leaving with _him_. These thoughts eventually warped into ones of brutally torturing and murdering Yusuke Urameshi until the door to the suite opened. Kimiko stood before him. Her smirk revealed her conclusion of the situation.

"She got away?" Her tone was light in spite of Kai's generally dark demeanor. Kai noticed that she had done something with her long, light brown hair, but he was too upset to care at the moment.

"What the hell do you think?" he spat back. "She's not hiding in the bathroom!" His voice had risen without his notice. Kimiko flinched slightly, but still kept her smirk as she spoke again.

"I ran into Yama," she told him. "Told him to stop that freak wind downtown." Kai's brow furrowed.

"What freak wind?" He hated when Yamato and Kimiko practiced their powers in public. He knew they had to practice in order to keep their strength and control, but suspicion was not needed as a repercussion.

"Didn't you feel it?" Her tone teased the unofficial leader, who could normally sense every single instance of power use. Kai shook his head.

"I was too preoccupied with Hanna to feel it."

* * *

Hanna gently stroked Ken's cheek and walked out of the room. The three strangers in her house seemed to have begun arguing after she left. She didn't care to hear what it was about; she just wanted them out so she could figure out a way to get her father out of Kai's grip. She heard something as she reached the staircase.

"Maybe she thinks we can't help her, and if that's the case, she'll have told us everything for nothing." Hanna stopped. How did they come to that conclusion so quickly? _Doesn't matter, _she decided after a brief moment. _Whoever said that is right._ She quickly walked past the three teens and grabbed a plastic cup.

"Hey, can we continue this conversation anytime soon?" one of the boys called out. Hanna then heard Keiko's voice.

"Be patient, Yusuke," she said. Hanna walked up to them and handed Keiko the cup.

"Thank you," Keiko said. Hanna sat down on the floor again.

"What were you going to say now?" Annoyance at the whole issue made her tone a bit harsher than usual. The ginger-haired boy was taken aback once again, but the dark-haired boy still wasn't beating around the bush.

"I just want you to explain what you said about him wanting to rule the worlds and getting you to help him."

Hanna felt nervous. Now that there was nothing to distract her from telling the truth she only hoped neither of them would freak out. She sighed.

* * *

"You know we have to get her back as soon as possible," Kimiko told Kai. "Who knows what she could be—or rather _is_—telling him right now." Kai grimaced. Even though the girl looked and acted like your typical flighty teenage girl, he knew how perceptive she could really be. He could easily see Hanna swayed by the Detective's charms into revealing all of their dirty secrets. This made him shake angrily. Kimiko started giggling when she saw him.

"Jealous, are we?" She didn't have to ask the question. She knew how possessive he could be. "All right, I'm sorry for putting the thought in your head." She had kept her light tone throughout the entire conversation and she was not about to change that. Kai glared at her in response and practically forced his mouth open.

"Stop joking around." His flat tone finally intimidated Kimiko into silence. Now that she stopped fooling around, his overall morale was beginning to that he could push the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind, he began formulating a plan to strike again and force Hanna to return to him if he needed to resort to it.

* * *

Yusuke sat back and waited for an explanation. This psycho not only wanted the Human World, he also wanted to take over the Spirit and Demon Worlds. He had to get the details before talking to Hiei and Kurama. The problem was that Hanna hadn't started. It was obvious that she didn't want to open up. He and Kuwabara needed to get it out of her soon.

"I'm not trying to rush you," he said, "but you can't exactly take your time, either." Hanna nodded and finally spoke up.

"Well, we met after my dad, Ken and moved here. It's probably because of what I can do." She paused. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, who was just as confused as he was. Keiko opened her mouth, probably to ask what Hanna meant, but it wasn't needed. Hanna positioned her hand the same way Kai had in the park. Yusuke expected a fireball, but the ball she summoned seemed to be made of water.

"How can you do that?" he asked. Hanna shrugged.

"I'm just able to. I think it started when we came here. From what Kai's been telling me, our powers are based on the four classic elements. He thinks when we're all put together, we can all rule the three worlds." Hanna seemed to cringe when she finished her story. Yusuke didn't know what to think of the growing issue, but he couldn't dwell on it now.

"You're not in on this crapstorm, right?" He had to make sure in order to see if he could convince her to help the team. Hanna shook her head; she seemed offended by the question.

"Good." He looked at the clock. "We should all go home now, but we'll continue this tomorrow." As the the three left, Yusuke and Keiko made a note of the address. Kuwabara, realizing how late it was, yelled that he would see them at school over his shoulder. That was if Shizuru didn't kill him first.

* * *

**Again, short, but I'll hopefully be able to update more now that I'm out of school for now. **


End file.
